


The Name's Ackles...Jensen Ackles.

by Saltandburnboys



Series: Bullet Proof Vest Series [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Crack, M/M, Size Difference, Violence, bottom!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 02:58:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltandburnboys/pseuds/Saltandburnboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'We fucked while he was still on the clock.  He didn't even take off his bulletproof vest.  Don't tell me that's not badass.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Name's Ackles...Jensen Ackles.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Clearly this is an AU story. I do not own any of the actors in this story, especially not Jared or Jensen, they all belong to themselves. Jared and Jensen are not in a relationship, have never been and have no desire to be in a relationship; they are both happily married and not to each other which is awesome for both of them. The story is based on a ‘TEXTS FROM LAST NIGHT’ Prompt from juice817’s TFLN Comment Fic Meme. No money was made from this story. 
> 
> Rating: R
> 
> Pairings: Jared/Jensen.
> 
> Word Count: Around 3,000 words in total.
> 
> Warnings: male/male sexual relations (explicit), violence, swearing, adult situations, size difference.

 

_ Christ!   _ Jensen couldn’t believe it, he’d just quit his job not one day earlier; working for your former boyfriend really wasn’t as funny as those rom-coms liked to make out.  So he’d thrown his badge and his fucking personalised tie pin that Tom had every one of his bank managers wear at said ex-boyfriend as he made his dramatic exit.  

 

Unfortunately, Jensen had had to come back today to pick up his last pay cheque; he was sure that they could have just sent it to his house but Tom had insisted that Jensen had to pick it up himself fobbing him off with some bullshit about needing Jensen to sign a load of disclaimer forms.  The guy was so full shit…hence the _ex-_ boyfriend status.  Plus, sleeping with half the bank staff didn’t help either.  

 

Anyway, Jensen had just completed his ‘exit interview’ with Tom (and turned down the sleazy ‘ _how about one more round, just for old times’ sake, my office has a lock’_ proposal) when he nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of a shot ringing through the bank.  He ducked down to the floor, with every other person in the bank, raising his hands over his head.  

 

‘EVERYONE ON THE GROUND.  NOBODY MOVES, NOBODY GETS HURT.’  Four freaking years as a bank manager and not one robbery, not one, until the day _after_ he quit, how fucking typical.  ‘I WANT THE MANAGER TO STAND UP AND COME OUT HERE RIGHT NOW.’

 

Jensen didn’t know what to do; technically he wasn’t the manager anymore but he was damn sure that Tom wouldn’t have employed someone else to fill in his position yet.  That would mean that his assistant, Clarissa, would be acting manager and she was a tiny thing, all of five foot two, and only twenty three years old.  And Jensen was positive that Tom had already fled out the back exit of his office – hell the guy was probably two blocks away by now - so he wasn’t in any position to stand up and take Clarissa’s place.  

 

_ God, I hate my life. _   Jensen slowly got to his feet, luckily he’d worn his best suit today (nothing to do with letting Tom know exactly what he was missing on his way out, not at all) so at least he still looked the part.  He kept his hands behind his head and crept over to where the leader of the gang was standing.  

 

‘I’m the manager.’  He was quite surprised that he managed to keep the shaking of his voice to a minimum – yeah I’m totally like James Bond – of course, that thought instantly vanished when a rather unmanly whimper escaped him as the man shoved a gun right in his face.  

 

‘Right you and me are going to the fault.  Lead the way pretty boy.’  He turned Jensen round and placed the gun at the centre of his back.  Jensen didn’t dare turn around again when the man fired orders off to the rest of his men, ‘You stay here and watch everyone else.  Keep an eye out for panic buttons and take all their cell phones.’  Jensen stumbled forwards as he felt the gun prod him in the back.  ‘Move.’  

 

Jensen led the bank robber down the winding hallways to the back of the bank where the main vault was located.  Fortunately. it worked on a coded release so he could access it without any special key cards that he clearly would no longer possess.  He just had to hope that Tom hadn’t gotten round to changing the codes yet after Jensen had quit; the man was a lazy bastard so Jensen really doubted it.  Didn’t stop him from sweating as he approached the panel and typed in his code.

 

Jensen let out a deep, relieved breath when he heard the familiar clanging of the metal gears shifting and bolts sliding back.  Slowly the round door of the vault swung open and the dark interior of the vault was revealed. 

 

‘Awesome.  Now I want you to take this,’ the robber threw a large bag at Jensen, ‘and start filling…’

 

A large figure landed silently behind the robber and elbowed him in the back of the head.  The man went down like a sack of bricks as his assailant kicked away his heavy machine gun.

 

‘What the...?’  Jensen asked as the new man straightened up…and up.  _Jesus._ He was really, really tall and kind of huge all over actually.  Well Jensen didn’t know _all_ over obviously (unfortunately) but he thought it was a pretty safe bet that the guy was proportional.  God, Jensen _really_ needed to get laid if he was thinking about sex at a time like this!    

 

‘Hey there.  Are you okay?’   Jensen looked up from the white FBI lettering emblazoned on the guy’s bullet proof vest, trying to focus.  Honestly, he wasn’t sure whether it was the stress of having a gun pulled on him or the unexpected arrival of the extremely Hot FBI Guy that had rendered him speechless.  Either way, Jensen nodded dumbly; he hadn’t been shot after all and that was all kinds of awesome in his opinion.   

 

The giant man grinned at him, all white teeth and dimples, and Jensen felt his knees go a little weak; that was totally warranted in this situation, he was almost _shot_ like ten minutes ago – that was all that was.

 

One moment they were staring at each other and the next Jensen was on his back, with Hot FBI Guy draped over him.  They were in the vault, the door closed behind them and Jensen could hear shots reflecting off the thick metal. He wasn’t not worried, there was no way those bullets were getting through that door – Tom might have been a stupid bastard but he was an arrogant one too; he couldn’t stand the idea of anyone stealing anything that was his so he made sure that he had the best of the best when it came to security.  And that meant titanium and steel plated doors for the vaults with non-over-writable time release loc…oh shit!

 

‘Shit!’  Jensen sprang up and ran for the door.  It was well and truly closed which meant that he and Hot FBI Guy were going to be locked in there for the next three hours until the next ‘open period’ started.  

 

‘What’s the matter?’  The guy asked, dusting himself off and getting up from the floor. 

 

‘The door…it’s…it’s a time release lock.’  Jensen tried to breathe deeply, was the room getting smaller or was it just him?  ‘We…I…it…I can’t override it…’  Another deep breath, and really that wasn’t helping, like, at all.  The room swayed slightly.  

 

‘Woah!  Hey, calm down alright.  This room’s ventilated right?’  Jensen nodded, it was a safety measure installed in all bank vaults in the late nineties after two employees had died in a vault over in England.  ‘So all we gotta do is wait it out and we’ll be fine.’  He laid a reassuring hand on Jensen’s shoulder and, _Jesus,_ the man had huge hands.  

 

‘All the better to save you from crazy gunmen, my dear.’  The man smirked at him, and Jensen turned scarlet realising that he must have just said that out loud.  Maybe he’d been wrong, maybe this thing wasn’t ventilated; that would certainly explain his lack of brain to mouth filter and his horribly inappropriate thoughts in this horribly inappropriate situation.  

 

‘Oh, sorry, right.  I just…yeah…’  _Wow, Jensen way to cover up that awkward moment._    The man bit his lip, clearly trying to keep from laughing and could this day get any worse?  First he got hit on by his asshole ex, always a traumatic experience in itself, second he got held up, _at gun point_ , as the bank manager when he wasn’t even the freaking manager anymore and, third, pretty much the hottest guy Jensen had ever seen was now standing in front of him laughing at Jensen for being such a loser.  Worst.  Fucking.  Day.  Ever.  

 

‘Don’t worry about it, man.  Everyone reacts to stress differently.  Believe me, I’ve seen worse.’  Jensen just gave the man a look that said, _‘Right, sure!’_  ‘No really, I had this guy once who shoved me at the gunman so they’d shoot me instead of him.  Luckily the perps were so shocked by the asshole move that they fumbled their guns and I managed to take them down before they got a shot off but that one was a definitely experience.  So you get points for not trying to kill me.’  He winked at Jensen. 

 

‘And then I had another douche who tried to negotiate _his_ release over that of the pregnant woman sitting next to him saying that he’d pay them a shit load of money if they let him go instead of her.  I know people get scared in situations like this, hell it _is_ scary but still, that was a real jerk move in my opinion.  So you being slightly weird and adorably flustered is way better than either of those, actually I think you’re my favourite rescuee yet.’  That smile was so going to kill Jensen and wouldn’t that be ironic – survive the crazy gun toting bank robber only to die of a hotness-induced heart attack brought on by his hot rescuer.  

 

Wait a second?!  Adorable?  That was good right?  Adorable was good?  Sexy would have been better _obviously_ , or debonair (he really needed to stop reading so much Ian Fleming before bed) but he could work with adorable.  

 

But then, of course, the lights went out.  Jensen may or may not have yelped, he leaned towards the ‘may’ side of that argument when Jared walked over to him and said again, ‘It’s okay.  That’s just my guys; they’re taking down the robbers in the lobby, this is totally standard procedure.’

 

‘So its standard procedure for you to get stuck in a time locked vault at the back of the bank with the bank manager?’  Jensen asked, getting a little breathless again.

 

‘Well not that part.’  Now that Jensen couldn’t see Hot FBI Guy’s gorgeous face and was no longer distracted by the miles and miles ( _and miles_ ) of muscles that he was clearly hiding under his bulletproof vest, Jensen was suddenly oh so aware that he was also locked in the very tiny, very locked and did he mention? _Very small_ coffin-like box!  Jensen groped for the walls, searching for the door, maybe… _maybe_ if he found that it would make him feel better, at least then, he’d know that there was a way out and they weren’t…they weren’t gonna be stuck in here forever.  

 

Jensen could feel his breathing speeding up, oh god, he was totally going to have a panic attack and die in the freaking vault in _Tom’s_ freaking bank…with Hot FBI Guy.  

 

‘Hey!  Hey!  Calm down!  It’s gonna be okay.’  Yeah that was easy for Hot FBI Guy to say but Jensen’s luck had really sucked lately and if something was gonna go wrong it would, just look at today and…

 

Jensen’s crazy internal ramblings were cut off instantly when he felt a pair of lips press against his own.  It took a moment for Jensen’s shocked and panicked brain to pick up on the fact that Hot FBI Guy was kissing him.  But when he did, Jensen moaned and kissed the taller man back, his hands coming up to the man’s back and grabbing hold of the Kevlar vest.  

 

Suddenly, Jensen felt himself hoisted up and slammed up against the door, he vaguely thought, _oh there it is,_ before wrapping his legs tightly around Hot FBI Guy’s waist.  The man kissed down Jensen’s neck, ripping open Jensen’s four hundred dollar shirt before moving down his chest.  Jensen couldn’t help but thread his fingers through the agent’s long, incredibly soft hair.  

 

Jensen felt one of the man’s _huge_ hands (wait a second, did that mean Hot FBI Guy was using one fucking hand to hold Jensen up – _that_ really shouldn’t have been hot but it really, totally was) hover over his belt clearly waiting for permission.   _Really?_ ‘Cause Jensen kinda thought that with the whole kissing back and sluttily wrapping his legs round the stranger’s waist, he was giving pretty much all the signals that he was good to go but maybe not…’Do it’ he rasped out before his zipper was dragged down and his pants and boxers were pulled down mid-thigh.  

 

Jensen felt a slick finger stroke at his entrance before pressing inside, and where the fuck was this guy hiding a bottle of lube?  Wow, the FBI really did train their guys to be ready for anything.  The question flew out of Jensen’s head the moment the guy stroked a nail across his prostate and he let his head fall back against the steel behind him.  

 

By three fingers, Jensen was sweating and probably looked like a desperate, needy mess writhing against the door, fucking himself down on the gigantic man’s hand - but it was dark so Hot FBI Guy would never have to know that, ‘Come on, just do it!  I’m ready, do it!’  He groaned.  The man chuckled darkly, and Jensen damn near came just from that sound, and pulled out his fingers.  Not a moment later, something larger, _much_ larger (and Jensen freaking knew the guy would be proportional, praise the Lord!) pressed at his entrance.  

 

It hurt, Hot FBI Guy was huge and there hadn’t been nearly enough prep, but Jensen couldn’t hold back the little contented sigh that broke free when the guy slid in, in one smooth movement, till he was buried completely in Jensen.  Jensen breathed deeply, and Hot FBI Guy stayed still whilst Jensen’s body adjusted.  Jensen nodded his head after a few moments, he was _so_ ready, before remembering that it was dark and that Hot FBI Guy wouldn’t be able to see him so he tapped the guy on the shoulder, unsure as to whether he’d actually be able to get words out at that point.  

 

Hot FBI Guy obviously got the message, despite his strange signalling tactics, and pulled out almost all the way before slamming back in.  Jensen gasped and grabbed the tall man’s shoulders, his fingers gripping the bulletproof vest that the man was _still_ wearing – and could that be any more badass?!  He was locked in a bank vault, with the hottest FBI guy ever, being fucked against the wall whilst said Hot FBI Guy was still dressed in his uniform _an_ d his Kevlar vest – if Jensen was ever gonna have a true James Bond moment, this was totally it.   

 

Hot FBI Guy set up a punishing rhythm, nailing his sweet spot on every pass, and had Jensen all but crying out on every thrust.  Jensen’s orgasm burst through him so suddenly that he almost lost his grip on Hot FBI’s Guy’s waist and would probably have fallen to the floor if the guy hadn’t still been holding him up against the wall and fucking into him.  Finally, finally (God the guy had stamina) Hot FBI Guy cursed and Jensen felt the man’s long fingers grip his thighs tightly before hot wetness filled his ass.  Jensen realised then that Hot FBI Guy hadn’t worn a condom, but he was way too fucked out to worry about that…hey if anyone was gonna be clean it was gonna be a member of the goddamn FBI right?  Yeah…it was all good.  

 

Suddenly the lights flickered back on and Jensen looked down into the gorgeously flushed face of Hot FBI Guy who was grinning wickedly up at Jensen.  As Jensen had suspected, the guy was still completely dressed, except for the open ‘V’ in his pants, whereas Jensen’s shirt was a write off and his pants were almost completely off his legs now.  He blushed under his own flush of arousal but any embarrassment he might have felt was erased when Hot FBI Guy leaned forward and kissed him firmly on the mouth before whispering in his ear, ‘You are _most_ definitely my favourite rescuee; been wanting to do that ever since I saw you being held up by that bastard.’  

 

‘Really?’  Jensen asked shocked, because Hot FBI Guys didn’t usually go after boring bank clerks like Jensen; he usually got douchebags like Tom or Justin so this was definitely a nice change.  Maybe his luck was finally starting to change, and all it took was a little gun-filled bank robbery – Jensen was surprisingly okay with that.

 

‘Really.’  The man said sincerely, carefully pulling out of Jensen and placing him back down on the floor.  He gripped Jensen’s shoulders until Jensen stopped swaying and was able to stand on his own two legs again.  

 

Just as Jensen was pulling up his ruined pants, that was gonna be awkward when they were let out later, but Jared’s next words made it all totally worth it, ‘My name’s Jared by the way, not Hot FBI Guy,’  Jensen blushed again wondering what else he might have babbled trough their X-rated sex session against the wall.  Jared grinned again, ‘Not that I mind but I’d rather you call me Jared when you’re screaming my name later.’

 

It was such an obvious line, so freaking cheesy, and normally Jensen would have rolled his eyes but the promise that they’d be doing all that again just made him grin like an idiot.  With an effort, Jensen schooled his expression into something more serious and turned to look at Hot FBI Guy, or _Jared_ , ‘Jared, you get to take that vest home with you right?’

 

THE END.  

 

Hope you enjoyed it.  I’ve never written a short fill before.  And I don’t know where all the James Bond references came from – I blame that on the fact that it was four o’clock in the morning when I wrote this!  xxx

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. I’ve never written a short fill before. And I don’t know where all the James Bond references came from – I blame that on the fact that it was four o’clock in the morning when I wrote this! xxx


End file.
